Speech and audio coding techniques for compressing the amount of data of signals into a few tenths by removing information not required for human perception by using psychoacoustics are extremely important in transmitting and storing signals. Examples of widely used perceptual audio coding techniques include “MPEG4 AAC” standardized by “ISO/IEC MPEG”.